strictly_come_dancing_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Erin Boag
Erin Boag '(born March 17, 1975) is a professional ballroom dancer, best known as a professional dancer on the BBC One dance series Strictly Come Dancing. Early Life She was born in Auckland, New Zealand but moved to Australia as a teenager to progress her dancing career, before moving to London in 1996. She has danced from the age of three, originally starting ballet and later moving into Ballroom, Latin and Jazz. Career Boag's regular professional partner is Anton du Beke. They met in 1997 and won the 1998 and 1999 New Zealand Championships. They turned professional in 2002, competing mainly in the United Kingdom. Their best result on the competition circuit was in November 2003 when they won the IDTA Classic in England. They appeared on the first 10 series of Strictly Come Dancing. Boag has not appeared as a contestant on Strictly Come Dancing since Series 10 although Anton du Beke still appears on the show. She made a brief cameo in 2015 giving advice to contestant Katie Derham, who was partnered with du Beke that year. Personal Life After being introduced to Camilla Dallerup, Boag became engaged to business consultant Peter O'Dowd on Christmas Eve 2007. They were married on June 17, 2009, in Italy. On April 24, 2014, Erin gave birth via emergency caesarean section to a baby boy named Ewan Robert Geoffrey O'Dowd. He was born on his father's 50th birthday and Erin's professional dancing partner du Beke is the child's godfather. Strictly Come Dancing From 2004 to 2012, Boag competed as one of the professional partners in ten series and six Christmas specials of the BBC celebrity ballroom competition show, Strictly Come Dancing. In the show's first series, Boag was partnered up with former England rugby league player, Martin Offiah. They were eliminated in Week 6 of the competition, finishing in fourth place. In the show's second series, Boag was partnered up with comedian, Julian Clary. They reached the finals of the competition, but were eliminated in third place. In the show's third series, Boag was partnered up with former Olympic athlete, Colin Jackson. They also reached the finals of the competition, but were named the runners-up to cricketer Darren Gough and his professional partner, Lilia Kopyliva. She and Jackson later competed in the 2005 Christmas special, where they finished in fifth place. In the show's fourth series, Boag was partnered up with former Danish professional footballer, Peter Schmeichel. They were eliminated on the seventh week of the competition, finishing in seventh place. She later reunited with Jackson to compete in the 2006 Christmas special, and were voted the winners of the competition. In the show's fifth series, Boag was partnered up with former professional snooker player, Willie Thorne. They were eliminated on the second week of the competition, finishing in thirteenth place. In the show's sixth series, Boag was partnered up with former England rugby union player, Austin Healey. They reached the quarter-finals of the competition, but were eliminated in fourth place. This also brought about the start of a social movement, AUSTIN WUZZ ROBBED. In the show's seventh series, Boag was partnered up with former EastEnders actor, Ricky Groves. They were eliminated in Week 10 of the competition, finishing in sixth place. She later participated in the 2009 Christmas special, where she was partnered with her former celebrity partner Austin Healey. They finished the Christmas special in joint fifth place, alongside Ricky Whittle and his professional partner, Natalie Lowe. In the show's eighth series, Boag was partnered up with former England professional footballer, Peter Shilton. They were eliminated in Week 3 of the competition, finishing in twelfth place. She later participated in the 2010 Christmas special, where she was partnered with Liberal Democrats politician, Vince Cable. They finished the Christmas special in second place, losing to actor John Barrowman and his professional partner, Kristina Rihanoff. In the show's ninth series, Boag was partnered up with comedian and impressionist, Rory Bremner. They became the third couple to be eliminated from the competition, finishing in twelfth place. She later competed in the 2011 Christmas special, where she was partnered with former professional boxer, Barry McGuigan. They finished the Christmas special in joint-second place, alongside Simon Webbe and his professional partner, Katya Virshilas. In the show's tenth series, Boag was partnered up with television presenter, Richard Arnold. They became the sixth couple to be eliminated from the competition, finishing in ninth place. The tenth series was her final series before being replaced by Janette Manrara in the eleventh series. 'Partners *Martin Offiah (Series 1) - 4th Place *Julian Clary (Series 2) - 3rd Place *Colin Jackson (Series 3) - 2nd Place *Peter Schmeichel (Series 4) - 7th Place *Willie Thorne (Series 5) - 13th Place *Austin Healey (Series 6) - 4th Place *Ricky Groves (Series 7) - 6th Place *Peter Shilton (Series 8) - 12th Place *Rory Bremner (Series 9) - 12th Place *Richard Arnold (Series 10) - 9th Place 'Couples' *Martin Offiah and Erin Boag *Julian Clary and Erin Boag *Colin Jackson and Erin Boag *Peter Schmeichel and Erin Boag *Willie Thorne and Erin Boag *Austin Healey and Erin Boag *Ricky Groves and Erin Boag *Peter Shilton and Erin Boag *Rory Bremner and Erin Boag *Richard Arnold and Erin Boag Category:Professional Dancers Category:Female Professional Dancers Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10